


Chaos Isn't a Pit

by Catakitsy



Category: Dishonored (Video Game), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catakitsy/pseuds/Catakitsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game of Thrones AU for Dishonored, Corvo executed after the Queens assassination and Emily searches for revenge. She ends up near the North Wall and picked up by Daud's crows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos Isn't a Pit

“What should we do with her, Thomas?”

“We’ll take her to Daud.”

“What? Is that a good idea?”

“You think she’s going to try something? Well, she might, but look at her.”

 

Emily twitched, her face pressed into the snow. After Corvo’s execution she ran away, back to the tower where they all lived, in peace at one point in time. But before the execution they were prisoners there, Emily gathered her belongings from her room and traced her fingers over a steel blade, it wasn’t a weapon fit for lopping off heads, but it was good for piercing.

The girl smiled, holding the sword at the hilt, Corvo had given it to her long ago. He knew she wanted one, it wasn’t like it was her secret, as she had always rambled about wanting to learn to fight. Corvo taught her basic sword-fighting techniques. She learned so well and he was so proud of her. Tears stung Emily’s eyes.

“I’m going to help Emily with her studies,” Corvo would lie, he was good at lying, he wore a straight face until Jessamine left. Then he would laugh along with his little girl until they reached the courtyard, where they would begin their “studies” with the clanking of wood and the small Kaldwin would smile. She always smiled during training, she was so happy.

Where did it all go? Emily seemed to have lost it, and unlike one of her toys, she could not find it. Now she was a runaway little girl in a ragged dress that used to be embroidered with perfect jewels, she used to look perfect. Like a perfect princess, now she was nothing, her name was tainted with blood and she wanted everything back to normal.

Her eyes fluttered open, she wasn’t in her bed, in the tower. She was in a dark shabby room lit by a lantern or two. Her head hurt and she was cold. Emily groaned and pressed two fingers to her head. The girl blinked a few times and observed her surroundings, her eyes had yet to adjust to the darkness. A sadness had overcome her, this wasn’t her tower and Corvo was dead along with her mother.

“Good evening, milady,” Milady, the voice was mocking her, obviously aware of her former status. Emily rubbed her eyes, trying to see through the darkness. She blinked a few times and finally she could see, wishing she hadn’t. There he was, drinking something, tea? Wine? It didn’t matter, Emily graced him with a scowl and his expression stayed neutral. He took another swig of his drink and sighed.

“Not what you expected, milady?” He asked, thumbing the rim of his glass. Emily glowered. “You wanted to sneak up on me and do what Corvo could not, is that right?” The fledgling was silent, she just sat there, glowering and balling her little fists.

 

“I hate you.”


End file.
